the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Kraken (The Aequitas Clan)
One of the four leaders of the Aequitas Clan, Kraken is a member of the Runic Council and in charge of the clan's finances. As there's no use for currency of any kind in the Runic Mountain Range, this has reduced the Mirror to that guard. The one that does nothing but stand by an entrance all day. And he's not eve good at it, so who gave him this job? Background Arcane eggs have a penchant for floating off. Sometimes they end up in other territories. Sometimes they end up at the steps of the Observatory. Sometimes, they end up in less desirable place like, oh, I don't know, the middle of the ocean? Kraken was just an unhatched egg when a particularly bad storm picked up his egg and dumped it into the cold waters of Starwind Bay (or whatever the Windies are calling it; I'm sticking with Starwind because I can't remember that many names). If the lil' Mirror could've said anything, he probably would've sworn. I mean, nobody likes waking up. Especially not in the middle of the ocean. ''Like, seriously? There's lots of land right over ''there, and his egg had to land in the ocean? Talk about bad luck. Eggs float. So do newborn hatchlings in said eggs. One thing led to another, and Kraken was safely deposited on the banks of the Starwind Bay, whereupon he staggered a few feet and collapsed under the branches of a willow tree. The Observatory was only a few meters away. If Kraken had looked up, he probably would've seen it and, with the curiosity of an Arcanite, gone over and got himself acquainted with the rest of his race. Unfortunately, he did not look up. Instead, clusters of tiny red mushrooms caught his attention, and the Mirror wandered away, deeper into the forest. Mirror dragons, regardless of element, are built for survival. And survived Kraken did, feeding off of mushrooms before he figured that they would kill him before a predator could get the job done. Through trials, errors, and particularly bad stomachaches, Kraken taught himself to hunt and fight. He survived. He learned magic. And being an Arcanite, he wandered on. Into the Starwood Strand. Which no one, absolutely ''no one, ''should take leisurely strolls in. Seriously, people. Learn! In a cave in the forest in the Starwood Strand, there lived a fortune teller. She was a strange being, cloaked by drapes of tattered fabric so it was difficult to discern what she was. Ordinary dragons would've been terrified. Kraken was not. Remember, this was a Mirror dragon who'd seen very little of other dragons. Rather than being afraid of them, he was more curious, and he saw them more as animals than, you know, actual dragons. After poking and prodding the amused fortune teller for some time, Kraken deemed her harmless and sat down to have his fortune read. "A cookie?" he asked. He'd had a cookie before, from a picnic basket left unattended. "Like a fortune cookie?" "No cookie," the teller said. "Then I'm not interested." The teller laughed. "But what of an adventure, my dear child?" "With cookies?" "Why not? Survive, and you can have all the cookies you want." The teller leaned forward. "There is a place far, far away. One that you have never heard of. It is a place filled with dangerous magic, a maze of unforgettable fates, of twisted destinies. It is a knot in the web of fate, a place where dragons will meet." "With cookies?" "Yes, with cookies." The teller was amused. "It is a land where there are no rules. It is a land where your destiny awaits... if you dare go seek for it, of course." Naturally, Kraken went. He wouldn't have known what danger was if it bit him on the bum and held on until Thursday. Category:Clan Leader Category:Arcane Dragon Category:Mirror